The invention pertains to the automobile fuselage design field of endeavor, and more specifically to an aerodynamicallly improved car's body. Because the air resistance to an object moving through, a regular pontoon-shaped automobile body cuts the frontal air flow, the way where two unequal major air flows are running around top and bottom of the fuselage. Due to the comparative flatness of this fueselage on the bottom side, the bottom airflow is shorter than the upper one and runs slower. Hence, an air density and pressure below the automobile bottom exceeds the same above the roof. Occurrence of such a force which called “an aerodynamic lift” (or vertical contra-gravity force) reduces vehicle stability by pulling a moving object against its gravitational force propormore even, one shall have shape with greater equality in size between its top and bottom surfaces. For instance, the body shaped as an acute angled parallelogram in its side cross-section will create desirable air pressure equality.
A conventional fuselage rear end design (box, sloping box, fastback, notch back models, etc.) is not very effective in reducing the previously described aerodynamic lift. Due to the wind approaching a compact fuselage at a higher angle than a larger one, a higher aerodynamic lift occurred in the first case at compatible speed values. As a result, a typical automobile of small classes has higher wind resistance sensitivity, and comparatively uncertain stability due to a higher ratio between cars speed and wheels/road contact comparing to larger car models.
The lack of space in the rear part of a passenger compartment of typical small classes' fuselage demands adult passengers to bend their neck. This make rear seats of those uncomfortable and affect people heals. Also, the rear compartment of this type of design has low efficiency of inner space usage and has a high drag coefficient.
Various designs to reduce front airflow resistance, drag coefficient, side-wind sensitivity are known, such as under U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,972 and 4,505,507. Yet a notable reduction of aerodynamic lift was achieved either by flattening of the automobile fuselage (which also limits an observation angle), or by using a spoiler of large size for increasing an airflow pressure on the fuselage's rear top (although getting an increased air drag coefficient).